Clan:Courage and Valour
Introduction Welcome to the Official Wiki Page of Courage and Valour (C&V) or (CV) Shittest clan ever. We were founded on April 12th, 2011. Since our formation, we have made rapid advancements in our clan's infrastructure, government, community, and memberbase (sorry for any typo's we are really stupid), and continue to do so on a daily basis. We are a F2P and P2P clan, which means all players are accepted so long as they meet our recruitment criteria. We are a family. We work, play, kill, chat, and live together. From events to parties there is always something going on in our clan. Our clan chat is never empty, and there is always someone who will chat. Information Quick Info *Leadership: Grandmaster Lord Courage and The Grand High Council, The High Council and occassionally The Full Council. *Color Scheme: Black, Gold, and Silver *Team Cape: Team-19 *Clan Chat: Courage and Valour *Homeworlds: World 83 (Members) *Primary Timezones: UK or BST (GMT+1), US Central Standard Time (GMT -6), US Eastern Standard Time (GMT -5) *Warring Friend Chat: Lord Courage *War Status: Green *Official Friends Chat: Lord Courage News *Wiki in process of major revamping. *Clan has passed 3500 Million Total XP. *Courage and Valour has reached above 200 members! *Citadel requires more members to reach Tier 6. Clan Goals *To create and maintain a polished, outstanding community full of polite, respectful, and friendly clan mates. *To provide an enjoyable RuneScape experience to all Courage and Valour members. *To continue to thrive, grow, expand, and maintain the prosperous status of the Legion. Administrative Heirarchy Grand Master (Owner Rank) Grand Master: Lord Courage Duties, Rights, and Powers of The Grand Master: *Is the Supreme Leader of All Aspects of the Clan. *Manages many aspects of the Citadel. *May override the power of any mate if needed. *Manages domestic and interclan affairs. *Resolves conflicts. *Serves as Chief Justice during a criminal or civil trial. *May accept/deny applications. *Creates/Approves new legislation, foreign policy, and laws. *Chief Executive of The Armed Forces and Elite Combat Squads. *Chief Diplomat *May kick/ban players from the Clan. *May organize clan events. *May organize interclan events. *Is the only player in the Clan capable of reinstating kicked/banned players to the Clan. *May invite new players into the Clan. *May ask to approve all promotions/demotions. *May call for, and administrate meetings. *Grand Administrators on the clan's affiliated media. Master''' (Deputy Owner Rank) Maximum: 4 Active Duty Masters Term Length: Indefinite How To Obtain Rank: A potential Master must first be chosen for ballot by The Grand Master (A Clanmate who seeks a nomination is not prohibited from approaching the Grand Master to tell of their interest in the role is not prohibited from doing so), then is/are put up to a clan wide vote in which their fellow Clanmates vote for the most worthy candidate. Duties, Rights, and Powers of The Master: *Recieves direct orders from the Grand Master in supervising the Clan *May change citadel settings. *Vice Presidents of Domestic and Inter-Clan Affairs. *Resolves Conflict. *Are also Justices at trials alongside/below the Grand Master. *A maximum of one may be the replacement Chief Justice at a trial if the Gran Master is unable to attend to it. *May propose new legislation, and if the current Grand Master has not addressed currently proposed legislation within a period of 7 days, may approve/deny legislation until it is addressed by the Grand Master. *May vote on current legislation if the Grand Master has placed it's passage on a vote. *Takes over as Grand Master when the current Grand Master leaves office. *Grand Generals of The Armed Forces and Elite Combat Squads. *Vice Diplomats. *May kick/ban players from the Clan *May advise the Grand Master in making decisions. *Represents the overall body of the Clan to the Grand Master during meetings, serves as majority represenatives of the Clan. *Are able to be in The High Council. *May recruit members, as well as accept/deny applications. *May promote/demote members lower than admin of the Clan with no approval from the Grand Master, and may suggest members for promotion/demotion to admin status or higher. *Can organize events. *Administrators of the clan's affilated media. *May preside over meetings in case of an absent Grand Master. Leader (Overseer Rank) Maximum: 4 Active Duty Leaders Term Length: Indefinite How To Obtain Rank: A potential Leaders must first be chosen for ballot by Grand Master (A mate who seeks a nomination is not prohibited from approaching the Grand Master to tell of their interest is not prohibited from doing so), then is/are put up to a clan wide vote in which their fellow Assassins vote for the most worthy candidate. Duties, Rights, and Powers of The Leaders: *Is the third highest rank in the chain of command, and recieves orders both directly from the Grand Master, and the Master. *May change citadel settings '''ONLY if explicitly granted permission from a higher rank. *Resolves conflicts. *Considered the main clan chat moderators, must keep chat friendly, appropriate, and welcoming at all times. *Elligible to become Justices for trials, in the case there empty seats/not enough with prior approval from a majority vote by the current justices. *May vote on current legislation if the Grand Master has placed it's passage on a vote. *Are elligible to become Masters in case one has left office/been removed from office. *Captains of The Armed Forces. *Leaders of The Skilling/Resource Guilds. *May kick/ban guests from the Clan chat. *Serves as overall body of the Clan to the Grand Master during meetings, minority representatives during meetings, and represents the lower branches of the clan to the Masters. *Are able to be in the High Council. *May recruit members, as well as accept/deny applications. *May promote/demote members of the Clan with prior approval from the Grand Master, and may suggest members for promotion/demotion. *Can organize events. Herald (Coordinator Rank) Maximum: 4 Active Duty Heralds Term Length: Indefinite How To Obtain Rank: Chosen by vote of higher ranked clanmates. Duties, Rights, and Powers of The Herald: *Fourth Highest rank in the Order. *Tasked with updating the clan's event list on our threads, wiki, and our event's noticeboard. *Must remind clan mates about event times in game whenever possible. *Coordinates all citadel activity. *Chiefs of all events. *Spreads all event related news. *Plans events. *May recruit new mates. *May accept/deny applications. *Alerts us of invites to allied events. Chiefs''' (Organiser Rank) Maximum: 2 Active Duty Chiefs. Term Length: Indefinite How To Obtain Rank: Delegated by guildmates, then passed to the council for a vote. Only three votes needed to deem worthiness for position. Duties, Rights, and Powers of The Chief: *The Chief is first and foremost, the headmaster's of the clan's guild/house system. *Each guildmaster much supervise their respective guild, it's members, and it's friend chat. *Each guildmaster is required to moniter their guilds Influence points on a weekly basis, whilst submitting the monthly totals to the Clan's thread/site for accounting. *Each guildmaster is tasked with the goal of attempting to make their guild the most influential guild in Courage and Valour *Each guildmaster must get their respective guildmates to show activity in the many aspects of the clan. This can be done by getting mates to increase forum activity, have the best event attendence, performing well at wars and sanctioned guild vs guild events, getting clan site activity, citadel work, chat activity, thread activity, private board activity, recruitment, and overall helpfulness and kindness towards all members and initiates of the order. *Each guildmaster must host a weekly guild meeting with their guild to discuss happens within the guild, the agenda, as well as other information considered crucial to the guild. *Responsible for keeping guild information up to date. Director (Admin Rank) Maximum: 2 Active Duty Directors. Term Length: Indefinite Duties, Rights, and Powers of the Director: *Considered our secondary "Chat Moderators", and are to attempt to keep discussion civil in clan chat. *Rank entails mates a greater amount of power than previous ranks below them. *Must continue to provide a sense of leadership, and guidance. *May accept/deny applications. *May recruit new mates. *Can pass event ideas to higher ranks for deliberation. *Must represent lower ranks below them, particularly the collective thought of the "star" ranks. The Laws At first glance, the plethora of rules may be overwhelming, but we assure you they are easy to abide by, and are made to enhance the overall gaming experience of the clan as a whole. Courage and Valour prides itself as an easygoing clan, but does also take kindness and equality very seriously. *'''Law One: All Jagex Rules Apply. *'Law Two:' No Flaming. *'Law Three:' Do Not Speak Badly of a Fellow Clan-Mate. *'Law Four: '''No Trolling. No one likes a troll! *'Law Five:' Do Not Discriminate. Discriminating will be punished in this clan. *'Law Six:' Do Not Spam, Anywhere. No one likes it, no one wants to deal with it. *'Law Seven:' Drama will not be Tolerated. This is just a game, not real life! *'Law Eight:' Do Not Advocate Illegalities. We don't want to hear about the laws your break. *'Law Nine: Do Not Advertise Oppostition. You will be removed from the clan if you advertise another clan. *'''Law Ten: Do Not Bring Real World Politics/Religion Into Our Clan. We come here to play, not to hear your positions. *'Law Eleven:' Obey all commands from a high rank. Respect High Ranks and Low Ranks alike. Respect is universal! *'Law Twelve:' Your Rank is Condition to Change. Nothing is in stone, we will demote/promote you if necessary. *'Law Thirteen:' Do Not Ask for Rank. Prove yourself, and show why you deserve it. *'Law Fourteen:' Absence Forms are Required. If you will be missing fill out a absence form on Page 1, Post 10. *'Law Fifteen:' Scamming and trust trades/games are not allowed. There is a zero tolerance policy for scammers. *'Law Sixteen:' Any event marked as mandatory, is just that. Please attend them. *'Law Seventeen:' All clan wars events are mandatory, if online and present. *'Law Eighteen:' The Clan Cloak is mandatory at all Wars/Meetings. Clan Citadel Courage and Valour's Citadel is available to all members of the clan who are paying for Jagex Membership, however there is a mandated 7 day probationary period enforced after joining the clan. During this probationary period, members may enter the Citadel, but not work at any of the skill plots. Citadel Facts: *Tier 5 Keep *Skill plots include Smithing, Firemaking, Woodcutting, Mining, Summoning, and Crafting. *All skill plots are at their maximum tier. All members are expected to cap at the Citadel if at all possible, however it is not mandated by a de-ranking. Category:Clans Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Social Category:Community Category:Clan Wars Category:Warring